Ne pas répéter le même schéma
by 02melanienie
Summary: Damon s'éloigne une nouvelle fois de son frère. Ils veulent chacun protéger celle qu'ils aiment à leur façon, ce qui entraîne une ambiance tendu entre les Salvatore.Elijah connaît celà mieux que quiconque et pour cause: Il a déjà été à la place des frères


_J'avais une folle envie d'écrire et le sujet me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais vu le 2X19, il fallait que je l'écrive! Alors voilà, je vous ponds un petit OS sur Damon et Elijah. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. (Elijah apparaît plus loin dans l'OS, le début est centré sur Damon, s'il vous plaît lisez jusqu'au bout ;))_

Disclaimer: **Vampire Diaries ainsi que ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à leur propriétaire (CW...) Seule l'idée et les mots m'apprartiennent.**

Timeline**: Juste après le 2X19**

Pairings**: Delena, indirectement. **

* * *

><p>Damon était toujours adossé contre son lit, assis par terre, ou plutôt affalé, le dos vouté, la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. Sa respiration était calme, il était presque immobile, et pourtant il bouillonnait intérieurement. Son regard fixait un point dans le vide alors que ça tête balançait infiniment, comme un bercement, comme s'il était en état de choc. Mais il n'était pas en état de choc. Non, il était perdu. Contrarié, énervé, dangereusement perdu…et amoureux. Amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais avoir. Amoureux d'elle jusqu'à tuer pour la protéger, à haïr le monde entier, même son propre sang, son frère. Amoureux à en crever. Oui, Damon était amoureux d'Elena à en crever et c'était dur, tellement dur à supporter quand la seule personne qui compte à vos yeux ne vous voit qu'à peine. Quand elle n'a d'intérêt que pour votre frère. C'était tellement dur à supporter qu'il ne le supportait d'ailleurs pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas seulement « tellement dur » c'était trop dur, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et la laisser se faire tuer. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie en sachant que la sienne était en danger. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier un seul instant. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme son frère. Damon ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Elena, pas dans cette situation. Pas lorsque la confiance à donner était une question de vie ou de mort ! Stefan préférait respecter ses choix même si ça devait lui coûter la vie, et bien Damon préférait la contredire et désapprouver ses idées pour que ça la maintienne vivante. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.<p>

_Ca aurait été trop dur à supporter_.

Alors, il essayait d'agir dans l'ombre pour sauver celle qu'il aimait. Il se fichait bien qu'elle le déteste. Non, en vérité il ne s'en fichait pas, mais ça lui importait peu si à la fin de la journée, il pouvait fièrement balancer à la figure de son petit frère que c'était grâce à lui qu'Elena vivait encore. Le plaisir de frustrer Stefan compensait celui d'être haï, giflé ou même insulté. Mais il compensait mal celui d'être seul. Parce que, même si Stefan n'était pas le sauveur de la demoiselle en détresse aujourd'hui, il tenait toujours le rôle du héro, ou du prince charmant comme dans les contes de fées : c'était lui qui embrasserait la princesse et qui vivrait heureux à la fin de l'histoire. Ou du moins jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Car, même si à la fin de journée comme celle-ci l'espoir qu'un jour ce soit lui le héro grandement remercié s'était envolé, il ne perdait pas la foi qu'un jour, un jour peut-être lointain mais il avait tout son temps, ce soit lui le prince charmant de l'histoire. Que ce soit lui non seulement le sauveur mais également le gratifié. Que ce soit lui qui embrasse la princesse.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent machinalement à cette pensée mais il serra les dents et secoua la tête en soufflant.

Attendre ce jour salvateur, c'était vraiment dur à supporter !

Il avait Andie pour rendre l'attente plus supportable. Mais c'était comme donner du pain à qui meurt de soif. Elle cachait les blessures sans les soigner. Elle divertissait. Elle lui permettait de se sentir mieux, plus vivant, plus important et…moins ridicule. Au moins il n'était pas le célibataire au milieu d'un couple, il pouvait faire bonne figure devant Stefan et Elena. Faire croire qu'Andie et lui étaient heureux. Mais il ne l'était ni l'un ni l'autre. La pauvre journaliste était tout aussi perdu que lui : tantôt elle recevait de la tendresse, et l'instant d'après il la mordait sauvagement. Tantôt il l'embrassait, et ensuite elle devait lui rendre un service. Il l'appelait 'Ma chérie', il la disait sa copine…mais jamais de 'Je t'aime'. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire à la vraie femme qu'il aimait, il n'allait pas sortir ces mots pas si anodins et très importants à…un jouet !

Andie était son jouet. Et au fond d'elle-même, la jeune reporter le savait. Mais elle aussi était prise d'une grande souffrance : l'amour non réciproque. Elle aimait Damon. Derrière toutes les hypnoses, il y'avait de l'amour. Elle tenait à lui. Peut-être plus qu'il ne le croyait. Le vampire ne se rendait pas compte quand utilisant Andie pour panser ses blessures, il faisait subir sa propre douleur à une autre personne. C'était comme s'il avait été fouetté et que la jeune femme nettoyait les plaies, et comme remerciement il la fouettait aussi fort. Damon n'était pas aimé par la personne qu'il voulait alors Andie n'était pas aimé par Damon, car c'était lui qu'elle voulait.

Mais, l'amour rend aveugle alors Damon ne voyait pas la peine d'Andie, et celle-ci ne voyait pas que son amour était dans une voie sans issue. Car elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'aurait jamais Damon et au fond d'elle-même elle le savait. Damon lui n'aurait peut-être jamais Elena, mais il ne le savait pas et persévérait.

_Car ça aurait été trop dur à supporter_ d'abandonner l'idée qu'un jour ce soit lui qu'Elena aime.

Mais, ce qu'il supportait encore moins, c'était que Stefan vienne lui pourrir la vie ! Qu'il vienne s'interposer, ce mettre en travers de son chemin !

Il ne veut pas sauver Elena ? Il veut la laisser faire ses choix ? Soit ! Qu'il le fasse ! Mais s'il la laissait décider bêtement, alors ce serait Damon qui la résonnerait. Damon qui la protégerait quoi qu'il en coûte.

Que ça leur plaise ou non !

Et justement, à Stefan, ça ne lui plaisait pas ce qui avait amené à une ambiance plutôt tendu entre les Salvatore. Mais Damon se fichait bien de ce que son frère pensait, ou même disait. Il pouvait répéter qu'Elena était maître de sa vie, Damon ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. C'était peut-être sa vie qu'elle jouait, mais elle ne rendait pas compte qu'elle mettait aussi celle de Damon en jeu. Car, si elle mourrait,_ il ne le supporterait pas_. C'était certain. Et, entre la fraternité de Stefan, l'amour d'Elena ou la vie d'Elena, il préférait la troisième option puisqu'il devait en choisir une, étant donné que les trois ne voulaient se concilier.

* * *

><p>Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il se relevait avec peine, s'appuyant contre le pied du lit. Il essuya le filet de sang qui tâchait toujours le coin de ses lèvres, reboutonna rapidement les boutons de sa chemise et annonça finalement d'une voix bougonne :<p>

-**Entrez !**

La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant découvrir un homme en costume, impressionnant. Celui-ci resta immobile une fois la porte ouverte, attendant la réaction du vampire. Le visage de ce dernier s'était crispé, ses sourcils froncés. Il n'osa pas tourner le dos au nouveau venu et le fusilla du regard en grognant :

**-Ce n'est pas parce qu'Elena t'a confier la dague que je me permettrais pas de te foutre une raclée !**

**-Voyons, tu sais bien que ce serait perdu d'avance, Damon…**rétorqua calmement l'homme en faisant un pas dans la pièce. **Joli chambre** décréta-t-il en se tournant sur lui-même afin de la contempler avec classe.

-**Elle était beaucoup mieux quand tu n'y étais pas ! Sors d'ici. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu le nouvel allié d'Elena que je t'accepte dans notre équipe !**

**-Mais dans quelle équipe es-tu vraiment, Damon ?** lui demanda-t-il en avançant encore d'un pas. **Celle de Stefan ? Non, tu n'aimes pas les techniques de ton frère. Celle de Bonnie ? Seulement quand son intérêt est le même que le tien. Celle d'Elena ? Même pas puisque tu ne respectes pas ses choix. Tu es dans ta propre équipe Damon, celle qui sert tes propres intérêts et tu sais quoi ?** l'interrogea-t-il en s'approchant du vampire. **Tu es totalement seul dans cette équipe** souffla-t-il alors qu'il était maintenant à 20 centimètres de Damon. Celui-ci se renfrogna en détournant le regard de l'originel.

-**Qu'est ce que tu veux Elijah ?** marmonna-t-il en relevant les yeux, essayant de paraître fort. **Si c'est des excuses que tu viens chercher…**

**-Je ne suis pas là pour ça** le coupa l'homme en secouant la tête.

**-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**-Qui te dit que je veux quelque chose ?** dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-**Je suppose juste que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?** reprit-il agressif.

**-Je suis là à cause d'Elena** répondit Elijah d'un ton posé.

Damon, qui était sur le point de s'asseoir sur son lit se redressa brutalement, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

**-Elle va bien ?**

**-Physiquement ? Oui. Pour ce qui est du côté morale…**

Le vampire fit un mouvement de sourcil indiquant qu'il ne comprenait pas où son hôte voulait en venir.

-**Arriver en plein instant de bagarre entre toi et ton frère ne l'a pas rendue plus sereine…**

**-C'est elle qui t'as demandé de venir ? Elle veut que je recolle les morceaux avec Stefan** …devina-t-il en faisant la moue. **Et bien non je ne le ferai pas ! Pour une fois je ne serais pas aux ordres de Mademoiselle Elena !**

Il avait dit ça avec assurance, comme pour s'en persuader lui-même.

-**Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a demandé de venir…**

Damon croisa les bras sur son torse en toisant Elijah. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce que l'originel venait faire dans sa chambre si Elena ne lui avait rien demandé.

**-Ne crois pas non plus que je viens de gaité de cœur, c'est bien à cause d'Elena que je suis ici. Enfin, en partie. Mais je suis venu de mon plein gré…**

**-Crache le morceau et arrête de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Elena** ! Voulut savoir le jeune homme.

**-Je voudrais juste que tu arrêtes de jouer au con ! Pour Elena, et je sais que tu le feras !**

L'insulte 'con' sonnait presque faux dans la bouche du vieux vampire ce qui n'échappa pas à Damon. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'Elijah reprit.

-**Elle et moi avons passé un accord qui nous arrange tout les deux. J'atteins mon objectif, et elle atteint le sien saine et sauve. Le problème ici, c'est que je t'imagine très bien venir tout ruiner à un moment inopportun et c'est ça que je voudrais éviter.**

-**Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour empêcher ça ? Me ligoter pendant la nuit du sacrifice ?** lança Damon, sarcastique, en appuyant son dos contre le mur.

-**Evite de me donner des idées…**rétorqua l'originel en souriant du coin des lèvres, retrouvant néanmoins sa figure indifférente au bout de 2 secondes. **C'est une des raisons qui m'ont fait venir ici, mais ce n'est pas la première que je veux aborder. Tout simplement parce que les deux autres résoudront la première.**

Le vampire ne comprenait définitivement pas les énigmes de son locuteur.

-**Etant donné qu'Elena et moi avons passé un marché et qu'elle est en quelques sortes la 'clé' qui me permettra d'atteindre mon but, il est normal que je me préoccupe d'elle.**

**-C'est vrai qu'après tout elle n'est qu'une clé pour toi. Si le double était un chien ce serait du pareil au même**…cracha-t-il acceptant mal qu'Elijah prenne Elena pour une simple 'clé'.

-**Je veux en venir au fait que, peu importe ce que tu peux croire, elle s'inquiète pour toi. Si Stefan ne l'avait pas retenu il y'a de cela quelques minutes, ce serait elle qui serait venu ici et pas moi. Tu crois la protéger mais ce dont elle a besoin, ce n'est pas d'un guerrier prêt à tuer sans réfléchir, elle a besoin qu'on la soutienne. Et ce n'est pas en te battant avec ton frère que tu arranges les choses ! Elena ne doit pas vous séparer !**

**-Je ne comprends pas…tu viens dans l'intérêt d'Elena ou de Stefan** ? Le questionna Damon en s'écartant du mur sur lequel il avait pris appui.

**-Je ne viens dans l'intérêt de personne…**

**-Alors qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire ? M'empêcher de ruiner ton plan ? Eviter que je contrarie Elena ? Me réconcilier avec Stefan ?**

**-Un peu de tout ça on va dire…**murmura-t-il, évasif.

**-Alors pas la peine de rester plus longtemps parce que tous ce que tu pourras me dire ne changera rien. Je continuerai à jouer au con, peut-être parce que je suis un con, et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Tout simplement parce que, tu as beau avoir plus de 1000 ans, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens !**

**-C'est là que tu te trompes** chuchota Elijah, dans un murmure presque inaudible, presque mélancolique.

Damon écarquilla les yeux en examinant l'originel qui n'avait pas fini de le surprendre ce soir…

**-Tu crois peut-être que toi et Stefan aviez été les seuls à tomber sous le charme de Katerina ? Ou Katherine puisque c'est comme ça que vous la connaissez mieux…**

**-Que ? Hein** ? Laissa échapper le vampire tout bas. **Toi et…Katherine ?**

**-Non…**soupira-t-il. **C'était mon frère et Katerina…**

Le vampire secoua la tête en plissant les yeux. Elijah aurait un frère ? Première nouvelle.

-**Ton frère ?**

**-Puisque je suis dans une journée _'remontons les souvenirs douloureux '_ et que de toute façon tu le sauras par Elena…J'ai un frère. Son nom est Klaus.**

S'il avait été dans un cartoon la mâchoire de Damon se serait décrochée et ses yeux seraient sortis de leurs orbites…Mais au lieu de cela il reste là, droit et muet, digérant l'info.

-**Klaus était mon frère et Katerina lui appartenait.**

**-Mais toi aussi tu l'aimais** devina Damon après un court silence, en pinçant les lèvres, baissant les yeux.

**-Je crois qu'on peut affirmer ça…** approuva Elijah en haussant les épaules comme si la conversation lui était indifférent, qu'il y'était insensible. C'était en fait tout le contraire…

-**Klaus était mon petit frère et Katerina était sa fiancée, j'aurais dû l'accepter depuis le départ** reprit-il. **Mais je suppose que c'était trop dur. Je ne pouvais la voir au bras de mon frère sans l'envier. Je croyais même qu'elle me portait un certain intérêt, lorsque nous parlions, quand mon frère était absent. Mais il réapparaissait et m'éclipsait. Elle lui était toute dévouée, pour elle je n'étais rien !**dit-il amèrement. **Juste une bonne compagnie.**

**-Comme Elena, Stefan et moi…**souffla Damon pour lui-même.

-**L'amour peut faire agir de manière bien stupide. J'aurais du définir mes priorités à ce moment là, mais ça m'avait dépassé. Et avant que je n'aie pu le réaliser, mon frère me plaquait contre un mur en me hurlant dessus. Avant que je n'aie pu m'en rendre compte : nous étions ennemis. Et maintenant, six siècles plus tard, mon but est de l'exterminer. Tout ça à cause de Katerina. Les circonstances ne sont pas exactement les même ici, et pourtant le schéma se répète dangereusement… Tu ne vois donc pas que tu cours au même résultat que moi ? Tu as frappé Stefan aujourd'hui, à cause d'Elena. Il n'y a qu'un pas avant que tu désires le tuer.**

**-Ce n'est pas pareil. Elena n'est pas Katherine…**fit remarquer Damon en scannant Elijah, surpris par ces révélations.

-**Tous les doubles Petrova se ressemblent dans le fond… Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi Damon. Ne t'éloigne pas de ton petit frère. Trouvez un terrain d'entente. Fais des concessions et il en fera. Prenez votre amour pour Elena comme une force, pas comme un sujet de division !**

**-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?** Voulut savoir Damon, curieux, et étonné de découvrir l'un des plus vieux vampires du monde sous un nouveau jour.

-**Parce que tu me rappelles quelqu'un…quelqu'un qui a lui aussi laissé l'amour d'une femme le séparé de sa famille, de la seule personne pour qui il comptait et qui comptait pour lui.**

**-Katerina t'a éloigné de Klaus ?** Souffla le jeune homme en essayant de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place dans sa tête.

-**Non, elle nous a carrément brisés, nous emmenant à un point de non-retour. Stefan et toi avez encore une chance. Saisissez là !**

Avant que Damon ne puisse piper mot, Elijah s'approcha de lui avec sa vitesse vampirique, le fixa dans les yeux et articula :

**-Tu vas oublier toute notre conversation et tous les sentiments que j'ai pu laisser exprimer. Et puisqu'il faut que tu oublies tout, tu n'auras même pas envie de te réconciliez avec Stefan… Tu ne te souviendras même pas m'avoir vu dans ta chambre. J'ai fais une erreur en venant, je me suis trop découvert, je ne sais même pu les vraies raisons qui m'y ont poussé. Je pensais venir pour t'empêcher de ruiner mon plan, mais je me suis rendu compte que ta relation avec Stefan est la vraie raison qui m'a amené ici. Je suppose que je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ça, tu ne peux pas me voir aussi sentimental; tu dois oublier !**

Et en un instant, toutes traces de l'originel avaient disparues...

Damon garda son expression hagarde et hébétée un instant avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Il se releva aussi vite et sortit de sa chambre pour se précipiter vers celle de Stefan.

Et c'était à ce moment là qu'il remerciait la verveine qu'il ingérait chaque jour…Il allait la saisir cette chance !


End file.
